warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif
Hallo auf meiner Diskussionsseite XD! ^^Buntschweif 15:35, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte dich mal begrüßen XD. Ich freu mich, dass du dich endlich angemeldet hast. Strahlenherz 16:08, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Aber gerne doch, Buntschweif XD.Strahlenherz 16:38, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Bunt, du hast mich gefragt ob ich im WaCa-Erfindungswiki bin. Naja, hier bin ich und vielleicht bearbeite ich es mal irgentwann. LG Honigtau 12:29, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gerade angefangen, mir Bis zur Schneeschmelze durchzulesen. Das ist eine schöne Geschichte ( wenn auch bis jetzt nur ein Prolog ). LG Honigtau 12:39, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mit der anderen Geschichte bist du ja schon total weit. Respekt.Honigtau 12:45, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das Bild Danke. Das sieht schön aus.Jetzt zu Mondpfote: Also ich glaube Mondpfote will so aussehen wie Eichhornschweif.Honigtau 10:38, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Geschichte Das erste kurze Kapitel ist fertig. Das zweite schreibe ich später. Du kannst dir Die Suche ja mal durchlesen.Honigtau 08:24, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kleine Frage Hi ich habe gesehen was du in meinem Blog geschrieben hast und wollte einfach mal fragen wer mit Todesterngemeint ist.(ich bin mal wieder zu doof,und verstehe es nicht^^Das mit der Doofheit ist normal bei mir also nicht wundern^^) Leyley Sorry aber ich verstehe nur noch Bahnhof.(Mal wieder)Ich versthe nicht wenn du mit Feuernarbe und Todesstern meinst.Das ist alles.Kannste mir mal bitte ein Link von der Katze geben? Leyley Ist nicht so schlimmwenn du dich versiehst^^Weil in meinem Feuerclan ist NUR Kohlenstern die Anfürerin und die würde soetwas nicht tuhen. Leyley Hallo Buntschweif: Ich wollte mich mal für deinen Tipp bedanken aber vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu doof, denn ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. Wie erstellt man eine neue Seite? LG Honigtau 17:37, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Jetzt weiß ich wie es geht. Ich werde meine Geschichte am Montag beginnen. Sie heißt Die Suche. Honigtau 19:26, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi hab ic gerhn`gemacht ^^ Shani die Irre 10:49, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das habe ich mich auch schon oft gefragt. Eine ganz schwarze Katze vielleicht, oder schwarz weiß getigert wie mein Kater. Ich weiß es leider nicht. Vielleicht wäre ich eine Katze, die jede Stunde ihre Fellfarbe ändert ;) Honigtau 07:52, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Buntschweif ich wollte mal schauen was das Warrior cats erfindungswiki ist. Das ist cooooooooooool!!!! ich wollte auch etwas auf meiner Seite machen weis aber nicht wie man den Strich macht ( den unter dem Hi) könntest du mir das villeicht mal erklären ??? LG Mondpfote 19:07, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Nein Buntschweif, ich finde die Bilder super!!! Wenn ich dir eins malen darf mach ichs gerne°°. Strahlenherz 13:40, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber mein Computer spinnt und ich kann dir jetzt im moment keins malen XD Strahlenherz 09:47, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Überschrift Tausenden Dank Buntschweif :D, XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mondpfote 07:37, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Charakter Danke. Ich habe für jeden Charakter ein Bild im Internet gefunden und die unter eigene Datei geschpeichert. Ich wollte das zu jedem Charakter hinzufügen hab aber keinen Plan wie. Deine Geschichten sind total toll!!!!!!!!!!!!! LG Mondpfote 08:55, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frage Wird Moorpfote überleben??Mondpfote 09:02, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Lieeeeeeeeeeeeebend gerne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mondpfote 09:22, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Antwort Das war die Antwort auf dashier:Ja sie überlebt. Auf ihrer Chara-Seite steht dann noch was dann mit ihr passiert! Aber ich kanns dir auch so erzählen wenn du willst.Du bist nicht doof !!!!!!!!!!!! LGMondpfote 10:13, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Moorgesicht Die arme ! Aber schöne Geschichte! So ähnlich wie Rußpelz und Blaustern :)) LGMondpfote 10:56, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja stimmt. Blaustern verträgt sich kurz vor ihrem Tod wieder mit ihren Kindern. Blattsees Kinder wissen das ja auch nicht wen sies rausbeckommen sind sie auch sauer. Ich mag Jayfeather nicht dieser blöde möchtegern Heiler nimmt Blatsee den Platz weg :´( ( ich habe die dritte Staffel auch noch nicht gelesen) LG Mondpfote 11:04, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Bei manhen Sachen fällt mir viel ein aber das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Hier ein paar Beispiele die mir auf die schnelle eingefallen sind: sie kann sich unsichtbar machen, Kann die Zukunft einer Katze voraussagen indem sie ihr nur in die Augen schaut, kann wenn sie will von niemanden gesehen, gerochen oder gehört werden. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt sage ich dir Bescheid XDMondpfote 11:19, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mondpfote 11:28, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Gerne. Ich war aber wahrscheinlich so nützlich wie Todesbeeren beim heilen!! Vileicht kann deine Katze ja Wunderheilungen oder so. LG Villeicht kann sie gedanken lesen ???? Mondpfote 11:30, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aussehen Ok ich werde es noch mal bearbeiten. Aber glaubst du das ich die Bilder trotzdem noch dazumachen sollte? Halt mit aussehens beschreibung?? XD Mondpfote 16:50, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) HalbClan Katzen ÄÄÄH Keine Ahnund Sorry. viklleicht Halbstammkatzen???????? LGMondpfote 17:54, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps wen du´s weißt könntest du es mir dan auch sagen, bitte? HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ??????????????Mondpfote 18:07, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hat du mir nicht das geschrieben: Also Bilder = lassen ''usw????? LGMondpfote 18:11, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sorry das ich geglaubt habe das warst du, es stand halt unter deinen letzten Antwort. Sorry Sorry Sorry LGMondpfote 18:17, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild süß Welches Bild meinst du?? XDMondpfote 18:25, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke und bis villeicht morgen. wo genau ich die Bilder herhebe weiß ich nicht Sorry XD Mondpfote 18:30, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charaktervorlagen Dafür haben wir extra ne Vorlagenseite ^^ Bitte beachte, dass du die Signatur dranlässt, wenn sie vorhanden ist Tautropfen 14:05, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Dürfen wir auch Katzen Bilder auf unser Profiel machen ??Mondpfote 18:15, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Buntschweif ich finds toll, dass du meine Geschichte Wald überarbeitet hast. Kanns sein, dass du Wald auch ließt, wenn ja wie findest du es. :) töni böni Halb...katze Vielleicht nennt der Stamm sie Stammeskatzen die nur halb dazugehören und der Clan nennt sie HalbClankatze.:) Ich hoffe, dass hilft dir. Honigtau 20:06, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Du gehst auf bearbeiten und an der Seite wo du die Bilder einfügst ist auch ein Kästchen wo Diashow draufsteht. Ich glaube du musst da drauf gehen.( Die hätte ich bei meinen Bildern auf meiner Seite wahrscheinlich auch gebrauchen können aber naja zuspäht) Was hast du denn damit vor?? LGMondpfote 08:08, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mondpfote hat recht. Wenn du auf ''bearbeiten ''drückst, kannst du an der Seite ''Medien und Extras hinzufügen. Da kannst du unter anderem auch Diashows machen. LG Honigtau 16:48, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wald :) Hey Bunt, wie geht`s? Wenn du wissen willst was mit dem Jungen passiert ist ließ doch mal Kapitel 8. Hinweis: Es passiert was richtig geiles mit dem Arschloch du weißt schon wer (Tipp: sein Name fängt mit D an.) Ich hätt noch ein paar Fragen an dich: 1. Wie alt bist du? 2. Soll ich Falkenpfotes Geschichte in einem oder mehreren Büchern mache (er soll nämlich noch Krieger usw. werden. Deine Meinung interessiert mich) Und noch eine Bitte: Mach Werbung für Wald. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttteeeeee!!!!!!!!! Erzähl es deinen Freunden(das würde mich sehr glücklich machen ;)) Bye Töni böni o. Honigpfote(nenn mich wie du Bock hast) PS: Würd mich freuen wenn du bei meiner Diskussiosseite mit mir chatten könntest. :) Also wenn ich das Alles in einem Band machen dann hätte der bestimmt 30 Kapitel oder noch mehr und das fänd ich übertrieben. Im ersten Band wollte ich machen, dass Falkenpfote da nur Schüler ist. Im 2. Band geht er zu seinem Vater(den ich dir noch nicht, aber vielleicht verrate) und ist dort noch kurz Schüler, wird zum Krieger und kommt so in der Mitte wieder zurück in seinen Alten Clan und mehr sag ich jetzt nicht. P.S. wie fändest du es, wenn ich dann noch eine Geschichte über Honigpfote schreibe? Töni böni 15:39, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sorry aber was bedeutet Zet und wie findest du das 8te Kapitel. Ich weiß ist nicht lustig, aber ich finds geil, dass Birkenpfote Dämmerpfote verprügelt:) Töni böni 15:53, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Lichtjunges haben sie im 4. Kapitel gefunden, er kommt aus dem ErdClan, der ihn benutzt hat um einen Grund für den Angriff zu haben. Er bekommt dann als Ziehmutter Nachtbrise, dei wiederrum die Mutter von Birkenpfote ist. Lichtjunges büxt dann im 9. Kapitel aus und Falkenpfote und Birkenpfote finden ihn dann wieder.Töni böni 16:01, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Birkenpfote nennt Lichtjunges nur Bruder, weil er in echt keine Geschwister hat und ihn dann als Bruder ansieh, da Lichtjunges nicht weß, dass er aus dem ErdClan kommt. Sie sind so zu sagen Halbbrüder.Töni böni 16:41, ''' '''6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich hab ne Frage. Wen aus meinem Buch magst du am liebsten? Ich mag Falkenpfote am liebsten, aber ist ja klar. Sost wäre er wohl kaum die Hauptperson:).Töni böni 15:02, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja sie ist halt irgentwie 'süß, also ihre schüchterne Art. Man merkt doch, dass sie in Falkenpfote verliebt ist, oder? Guten Morgen^^ 'Töni böni 07:05, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey^^ Wollte nur kurz hallo sagen bevor ich mal an Wald weiterschreibe. War fast die ganze Woche nicht drinne, weil ich ein neues nintendo 3ds spiel gekauft hab, fast jeden Tag gezockt und heute durchgespielt habe... Bin ein Zocker^^ Das Spiel heißt Kid icarus uprising macht echt fun! Kennst du das?? Ach ja bin bald mit Wald fertid, denn bald passiert etwas wichtiges und dann....... ist es zuende und geht im zweiten Band weiter der soll dann Feld, Heide oder Wiese heißen. Sag mir mal was du am besten findest^^'Töni böni 14:50, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Also' '''wegen dem Inhalt... kann ich dir nicht sagen sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr. Aber die Titel heißen wie die Regionen in denen die Clans wohnen 1. Band: FLAMMENCLAN= Wald und im 2. Band soll Luftclan=?? was sich halt besser anhört. Also wAS ist besser?? 'Töni böni 15:53, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Mangas Ich habe bei Mondpfote deine Frage gesehen. Also ich habe bisher nur einen englischen Manga gelesen. Der war einfach zu verstehen, weshalb ich dir empfehle, sie lieber auf Englisch zu lesen. Denn ich habe über die Mangaübersetzungen viel schlechtes gehört. LG Honigtau 13:35, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nein tut mir Leid ich habe noch keine Mangas auf deutsch gelesen. Ich würde sie aber auch nicht auf deutch lesen weil ich von vielen gehört habe sie währen anderst übersetzt worden. Nicht das du mich falsch verstehst ich möchte dich nicht dazu überreden oder zwingen sie auf englisch zu lesen es ist nur meine Meinung:). XDMondpfote 17:17, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) '' Bei dener Frage : ja, es sollte Pol'l'''enpfote heißen(die Pollen von der Blüte),bloß ist mene Grammatik nicht so gut XD Was heißt eigentlich Polle auf englisch? LG 'Ekliss 06:27, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Danke das du nachgeschaut hast^^Ekliss 07:06, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bie Pollenpfote mit der Diashow....ich hab keine ahnung wie das geht!XDWeist du wies geht?Ekliss 09:46, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke^^Ekliss 09:51, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: DonnerClan~FF Eine FF ist eine FanFiction, eine Geschichte über ein bestimmtes Thema, welche von Fans geschrieben wird ^^ Fireheart002, 13:15, 11. April 2012 (UTC) Erfindungs wiki So wie ich das verstanden habe kann man hier Geschichten und Katzen Erfinden. Stimmt das war nähmlich nur ne vermutung LGBelle 4 13:11, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Deine Katzen sind echt toll''!Belle 4 13:19, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Nein brachst du nich, ich hab herruas gefunden wie es geht^^ (Schau mal bei der Seite Polarpfote vorbei) LGEkliss 13:26, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Darf ich dich auf meinem Profiel zu meinen Freunden schreiben? XD Belle 4 13:37, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Profilbild Hey Bunt ich find dein Profilbild echt toll;)Töni böni 14:57, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal so als Tipp : wenn du Seiten erstellst würde ich noch den Clan/Stamm hinzuschreiben,sonst kann man nicht wissen woher er/sie stammt (sooo logisch!) LG Ekliss 15:45, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) TIPP Also ich würde nicht nur den Clan in der Kategori hinzufügen, sonder halt auch hin schreiben, da manche nicht darauf achten.Ekliss 16:28, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Buntschweif!Das war echt lieb von dir!:)Jacky 17:42, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aussehen Ganz ehrlich, ich habe noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht wie ich aussehe ich sage dit sofort bescheid wenn ich es weis XD Belle 4 06:11, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: Diashow Ich mache keine, weil ich die Diashows scheiße finde, da man so kaum etwas von den Bildern sieht ^^ Tautropfen 16:10, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja das ist ok so, auch wenn ich stark bezweifle, dass er/sie das sehen wird ^^ Und wieso dir geantwortet? Saphir hat mich darauf angesprochen oder kann es sein, dass du auch Saphir. bist? O_ô Tautropfen 17:52, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ach das meintest du, verstehe xD ^^ Tautropfen 18:00, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Charakter Box Ich glaube sie meinte das man dort Link einfügen sollte und sie wollte das unter den Bildern nicht mehr ihr Name steht.Jacky 17:04, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RPC-Clan ich mache gerne den rest wenn du die Hierachie(oder wie man das schreibt) machst.Leyley Hi ich habe sie gelöscht, weil ich sie jetzt in meinem wiki verbessert habe: http://de.warriorcatswikibyhawky.wikia.com/wiki/WarriorCats_Wiki_by_Hawky_Wiki ich werde sie vll alle wieder hineinstellen, nur besser^^ zuerst muss ich mein wiki verbessern^^ GLG Hawky; Hawkfrost :3 Hawkfrost1315 19:08, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Geparden und Co. Ich liebe Raubtiere! Am liebsten Haie weißte^^. Ha war ein Scherz! Ich mag Wölfe. Aber bei Katzenverwanten am liebsten Löwen. Rooaaar!!!! Ich fand dein Schnurren cool:). ALso hab ich mir auch was ausgedacht. Hihi XD. Hey da fällt mir grad was ein... wie wärs wenn wir beide zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben?? Wie z.B. unsere Clans treffen sich und zwei Katzen verlieben sich ineinander und treffen sich. Und dann würde es streit zwischen den Clan geben wegen... was weiß ich und mehr weiß ich nicht. Nur ein Vorschlag wir müssens nicht machen!! Aber wie findst du es? Schreib bitte schnell zurück, muss gleich lernen. Töni böni 06:55, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) 'Geschichte' Also welche Clans sollen aufeinander treffen?? Ich hätte schon ne Idee für eine Kätzin so gescheckt, z.B. grau weiß oder so. Kennst du das wenn die Flecken gestreift sind?^^ wir können die Katzen ja noch ausbauen.Töni böni 07:36, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Warte mal ich hab ne richtig hübsche unter google bilder entdeckt!!! Gib einfach hübsche Katze ein, geh auf seite 6 und da siehst du sie so ungefähr am ende! Hinweis sie liegt. UNd wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, dann nehmen wir einfach das erste^^'Töni böni 07:38, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Oder der Kater wird schildpatt und ich zeig dir mal noch ein cooles Bild wie die Kätzin aussehen könnte^^ ''(Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht)Der Kater kann ruhig so werden wie du sagst Hey bist du da?Töni böni 13:49, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier ist das erste Kapitel: Ein erwartungsvolles Knistern lag in der Luft als Flutstern der hellgraue Anführer des StromClans mit seinem Clan zur Senke lief, die zum Versammlungsort führte. Er blieb stehen und gab seinen Clankameraden ein Zeichen mit der Schwanzspitze. Dann zuckte sein Schwanz kurz. Er spurtete los und die übrigen Katzen folgten ihm. Nur drei fielen zurück. Glanzstrom ächzte: “Das ist einfach zu anstrengend für mich.” “Du hast doch darauf betanden, dass Flutstern dich mitnimmt. Obwohl du eine Königin bist!”, stellte Graufell fest. “Ja, ja.” Glanzstrom seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hatte es noch knapp bis zum Versammlungsort geschafft. Sie war außer Atem. Ich bin wirklich außer Form. dachte sie. Sie suchte nach Sandflamme. Er war der Vater der Jungen, die sie bald bekommen würde. Da war er. Ihr Gefährte saß neben ein Paar anderen WüstenClan Kriegern. Glanzstrom wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, da sah sie, dass dort eine andere Kätzin neben ihm saß. Die getupfte Kätzin schmiegte sich an Sandflammes Pelz. Sie schaute eifersüchtig zu ihnen herüber, vollkommen in Gedanken. Plötzlich wurde sie gestoßen und wollte die Katze die das getan hatte eine überziehen, sah dann aber die sanften grünen Augen ihrer besten Freundin Rauchblüte. Der bläulich getupfte war Lachspelz ihr anderer bester Freund. Glanzstrom stupste sie freundschaftlich mit der Pfote an. “Kommst du? Die Versammlung fängt an.” Lachspelz lächelte. Glanzstrom lachte: ”Klar.” Sie lief neben den anderen Beiden zu einer schönen Stelle wo auch Graufell saß. Glanzstrom hörte wie sich ihre grau Schwester amüsiert mit Lärchenrinde unterhielt. Plötzlich unterbrach ein lautes Jaulen das gemurmel unter den Katzen. Die Versammlung ging los! Es wurde nicht viel berichtet. Nur, dass der EisClan neu Schüler hatte und der RegenClan nun endlich wieder Wasser im Bach des Terretoriums war. Die Berichte waren bald zu Ende und die Clans sollten nun in ihre Lager zurückkehren. Glanzstrom wollte Graufell folgen, als sie von hinten angestupst wurde. Es war Sandflamme. Sie tat so als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und er stellte sich energisch vor sie. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Warum beachtest du mich nicht? Und überhaupt warum bist du nicht zuhause, die Jungen kommen doch bald.“ Er klang besorgt. Sie antwortete: „ Ich hab dich mit der anderen Kätzin gesehen… und Fischflosse hat gesagt, dass sie nicht vor übermorgen kommen.“ „Mit welcher…? Achso. Das war doch nur meine Ziehschwester Sternenwolke. Sie ist ´nur eine Schwester für mich! Ehrlich! Außerdem ist sie Heilerin. Jetzt geh zurück zu den anderen.“ erklärte der rot gescheckte Kater. Glanzstrom schmiegte sich an ihn und schnurrte ihm liese zu: „Ich liebe die Sandflamme. Bis bald…“ Und sah nur noch den wegtrottenden Umriss ihres Gefährten als si ein den Büschen verschwand. Hey Bunt. War eben beim Fußballtrainig und bin eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Ich hab den Prolog gelesen: echt cool^^ Soll ich das 1. Kapitel eintragen?Töni böni 18:26, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Bunt. Mit verworrene wege können wir das so machen wie du gasagt hast. Ich mach in der Hierachie mal den RegenClan ok? Töni böni 13:41, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sorry wegen dem RegenClan. Hast du schon mit dem 2. Kapitel angefangen? PS. Kennst du the legend of zelda? Wenn ja wie findest dus? Mein Computer geht wieder & Bild thumb|leftthumb|leftEndlich geht mein Computer wieder, juhu. Und hier nach langer Zeit: Deine Bilder. Ich hoff dir gefallen sie Xd. Strahlenherz 13:40, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichten Cover: thumb|left|266px|Verworrene WegeHier ist das Cover. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.^^Töni böni 18:52, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :) Neuer Name Hey Buntschweif, ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich jetzt Schattenflügel und nicht mehr Strahlenherz heiß ^^Schattenflügel 18:10, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Hallo Du bist doch sicher Warrior Cats-Fan, oder? Dann komm zu meinem Wiki Dort kann man sich selber und seine Familie als Katzen erstellen. Es gibt fünf Clans: Den HurrikanClan, den MitternachtClan, den SandClan, den EfeuClan und den TauClan. Man kann dort auch Geschichten erstellen. Für weitere Fragen schreib mich einfach an. LG Shani 12:57, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Logo Danke Bunt^^. Ist sehr schön geworden^^Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 04:58, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich hatte es gerne schwarz-weiß. Danke Buntschweif. Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 12:52, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) KohlenClan Hey Bunt! Sorry, aber mir gehört der KohlenClan nicht. Er gehört Schattenflügel. uns beiden gehören die Clans: StrahlenClan, GlanzClan, SchimmerClan und StromClan, sowie alles in der Kategorie by Silber&Schatten sowie alles mit dem anhang By SS. Bsp: Tropfenstern by SS.Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 12:10, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal, was hast du bei Sommer Lied verändert? lG Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 18:57, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Bunt Hör bitte damit auf Seiten von anderen mit Kategoreien zu versehen,auch weil du Fehler machst/machen kannst.Bitte mach das nicht bei Seiten die ich erstellt habe,da das echt nervt wenn andere User an seinen eigenen Seiten rummacht ! Ekliss 10:10, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also,so viel hast du nicht falsch gemacht,aber einfacheSchriebfehler....z.B. Heißt es PflanzenClanS nicht PflanzenClan.Ich hoffe du beachtest das .D Ekliss 10:17, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mach Clangruppe,das ist es ja auch Ekliss 11:02, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hiera'r'chien Habe ich früher auch mal gedacht, stimmt aber nicht. Es wird mit zwei R geschieben. Gründe: *Im normalen waca Wiki wird jedesmal Hierarchie mit zwei R geschrieben. *Im Wörterbuch steht, dass Hierarchie mit zwei R geschrieben wird *Zudem hat mein Deutschlehrer es bestätigt. Auch wenn ich nicht alles über Rechtschreibung weiß denke ich das Wort wird Hiera'r'chie geschrieben LG Gänseblumnase 04:52, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Hoffe wir reden heute Abend nochmal. Krieger Das wäre sehr nett, Bunt. Danke.Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 04:53, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *erschrocken*wieso?! wieso heißt eine katekorie bei der seite byTüpfelblattt nachmacher? Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 18:09, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hier hast du einen link http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:ByT%C3%BCpfelblatt3 ich finde das nicht toll Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 18:55, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo, ich bin Schattenrose und ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir bei einer Sache helfen kannst: Ich würde gerne bei den Katzen, die ich hier (Wa Ca ErfindungsWiki) erstellt habe, solche Tabellen einfügen, also wo z.B. Ausbildung, Namen, Familie usw. drinsteht. Aber ich weiß nicht genau wie das geht und Ley meinte, dass du mir dabei evtl. helfen könntest... Deine Schattenrose (nenn mich einfach Schatten/ Rose) Danke^^ Ich danke dir sehr!!! Ich denke, dass ich es hingekriegt habe ;) Du kannst ja einfach mal gucken: Blumenstern Wie findest du es? Nochmals danke deine Schattenrose O.O Geklaut -.- Bunt, Sach ma fängst du jetzt auch mit dem klauen an!? Mein Chara 'Nachtpfeil 'ist einmalig, und seltsamerweise hast du auch einen Chara mit dem Namen, der auch fast genauso aussieht -.- Also Erklärung!? 20:49, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hm okay, sry dass ich dich beleidigt hab (auch wenn du davon nichts weiß, frag malim chat star oder so) nya egal werd ich halt meine sperre absitzen man schrieb sich 16:48, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo^^ Ich wollte mal fragen, wie man die Stammbaum-Vorlagen kriegt und wie man sie dann "bedient" / anwendet ? Schattenrose (Diskussion) 14:45, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Schattenrose/Sig =Signatur Hallo Bunt, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir vielleicht eine Signatur machen kannst. Ich würde mich sehr freuen da ich jetzt 220 Bearbeitungen habe. Lg Traumherz Frage Hallo Bunt, ich wollte mal fragen, ob und warum ein nicht angemeldeter Wikia-Nutzer so viele Seiten erstellen darf? Ich finde das nämlich sehr seltsam, weil dieser Nutzer sich doch auch einfach anmelden könnte... O.o Deine Schatten Wie geht das mit dem anmelden? Sie hatten mir geschrieben, das ich mich bei ihnen weiter informierten könnte. Von dem Erfinder der DunkelheitClans... Hi Bunt Du hast ja mal für mich ein Logo gemacht KirschenClan nur ich weiß nicht wo es ist oder wie ich es ankucken kann. Helpe me if you Can. 14:34, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wild Clan löschen Hi Buntschweif, du weißt ja, dass ich den Wild Clan erstellt habe......könntest du alles was irgendwie mit ihm zusammenhängt löschen? Ich möchte von neu anfangen. LG Luchsohr (Diskussion) 14:07, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bin wieder da Hi Bunt. Ich bin seit laaaanger Zeit wieder drin... Mein PC hat gestreickt -.- Ich wollte es dir nur sagen und dich frage ob wir vielleicht an der Geschichte weiterschreibe. LGTöni böni (Diskussion) 15:06, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hallo Buntschweif! Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe schon länger nicht mehr die Regeln durchgelesen....:/ Ich habe drei Usern oder so geschrieben, dass ich ein neues Wiki habe, und laut den Regeln darf ich ja keine Werbung machen..:| Ich wollte mich dafür noch einmal entschuldigen und ich offe es ist nicht all zu schlimm![[User:Schattenflügel|''Sh''a'd''''o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus'' Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls''los.]] 15:19, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)